The present technology relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, a program, an imaging system, and an attachment device, and enables easy obtainment of a good skin image.
Conventionally, in the beauty industry and the like, and imaging device is used to capture skin, and a skin condition is analyzed based on the obtained skin image. For example, in JP H6-105826A, skin is captured while lighting is provided in a plurality of directions in sequence, and a three-dimensional shape of the surface of skin is restored from obtained image signals, so that more accurate features of the skin surface shape are extracted to conduct an analysis.